


The Gang Destroys the Government

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Accidentally High, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Being High, F/M, Flashbacks, Memory Loss, Moderate Violence, Mozu is salty as fuck, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, Part of this fic is just an excuse to have Mozu bitch about Ibara to a captive audience, Psychotropic Drugs, Smut, Surprise Ending, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This gets weirder as it goes on, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Villain Character Death, Violence, What-If, poor communication, what-if fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: AU where Ginrou didn't make the cut for the harem and in his absence, not only does Kohaku's bullshit tolerance run out along the way, she can't help but find it rather difficult to resist the impulse to be more proactive in a variety of ways.
Relationships: Amaryllis/Kohaku (Dr. STONE), Amaryllis/Mozu (Dr. STONE), Kohaku/Mozu (Dr. STONE), Kohaku/Mozu (Dr. STONE)/Amaryllis (Dr. STONE)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic contains spoilers for a good amount of the Treasure Island Arc of Dr. Stone, so if you're not caught up, consider that a warning if you don't like to find out about any spoilers.
> 
> This was also supposed to originally be a one-shot, but my brain went ahead with its own plans and I'm just here for the party, so if you're feeling sufficiently motivated, strap in and enjoy the ride, folks.

Kohaku's heart slammed against her ribcage and her palms were soaked with sweat as she made her way to meet the master. Since she knew hardly anything about him, she could only assume it was logical to be prepared for anything. With nothing but a hidden blade strapped to her thigh and the homemade pineapple bomb Senku gave her, Kohaku closed her eyes in one final attempt to steady her breathing before she set foot in the master's private hut. 

"Hello, I'm Kohaku, nice to meet you." Kohaku swallowed hard after speaking, hoping her anxiety wasn't completely obvious. 

While she was strong enough to hold her own in a fight against an average man who had no special skills or training, she knew as much about the master as she knew about all the scientific stuff Senku had introduced to Ishigami village, so she had nothing to lose by being as cautious as possible. Though, as much as she knew it was ten billion percent non-negotiable to face the facts for what they were. 

"You called, master?" 

Kohaku heard an unfortunately familiar voice-one that held a sly, untrustworthy tone-and couldn't help but flinch when she realized who it was. What was Ibara, the master's top general, doing here, she thought, running through a laundry list of possibilities in her head, each worse than the last and all of them equally as likely while Ibara spoke to the master, who, as Kohaku listened to their conversation, she never heard respond audibly to his subordinate. 

Something's wrong, Kohaku told herself, feeling all too disappointed that her instincts were correct when Ibara informed her that she would have to "satisfy" him before she would be allowed to spend time with the master. 

"Sometimes I really hate being right." Kohaku thought as the old man leered at her with a ravenous look in his eyes. There were a lot of things she was willing and able to do for the sake of her friends, but this was just too much. Way too much. 

Before Ibara could lay a hand on her-his nails were way too sharp-she noted-Kohaku took out the pineapple bomb, pulling the fuse off in a single motion. 

"Finally, some good luck for a change!" she thought before taking the plunge to peek behind the curtain the master was behind-or perhaps not behind-Kohaku realized-while Ibara was passed out. 

With his lack of a verbal response when Ibara spoke to him plus Ibara's personal plans for her, Kohaku's worst suspicions seemed all too likely and in order to confirm the truth, she had to see for herself. Kohaku's instincts proved correct yet again after she pushed the curtain to the side. Inside, there was a petrified man so badly decayed that he had no chance of revival. His face was almost completely crumbled away on one side, the rest showing several deep cracks and small holes where parts of his face had chipped away. 

Kohaku had already made up her mind long before Ibara had even tried to grab her hand back during the harem selection, much less before the effects of the pineapple bomb wore off. Ibara was enormous-almost inhumanly so, and likely to be just as strong, but Kohaku wasn't about to let fear keep her from trying to fulfill her mission. Even though in the most literal sense, killing Ibara hadn't been part of her mission, she had the urge to end his life from the moment she first saw him at the harem selection. It was just a coincidence that now it happened to have become part of her mission, because it turned out that Ibara wasn't serving the master-he was the master. 

Hell, Ibara had probably killed the old master himself if his unfortunate abundance of strength was any indication, Kohaku thought when she dodged a swipe of his talons. What a horrible way it would be to die, she thought, not needing to imagine how painful it would be to get stabbed by his talons when he missed killing her by a few inches, scraping her cheek. 

Though there was less blood than she expected, Kohaku knew it would only spell trouble for her if the fight went on too long. When Ibara struck again, she shrank into a corner, covering her face with one hand while she swiped at him with her knife; both of them oblivious to the light set of footsteps approaching. 

Before Ibara could stab her through her stomach, however, he shrank back, hissing in pain for a moment, jerking his head to glare at the dark-haired woman who had shoved a knife into his back. 

"Amaryllis?" 

"I'm sorry, Kohaku, it's against the rules, but I couldn't help it-I couldn't let you go off by yourself- I should have told you-" 

Kohaku dashed towards Amaryllis, grabbing her own knife and sinking it deep into Ibara's hand before he could stab Amaryllis. 

"Shit, does he have resistance to pain or something?" Kohaku thought when Ibara yanked her knife out of his hand, tossing it on the ground. 

"Tch, you little cunt, how dare you assault one of the master's top generals?!" Ibara hissed after ripping Amaryllis's knife out of his back.

"Kohaku, watch out!" Amaryllis shrieked when Ibara stomped on one of Kohaku's fingers just afte she dove to the ground to grab one of the knives and stuck it in his ankle. 

"Shit, why won't this old bastard stay down?!" Kohaku thought while she heard herself scream a wordless cry of pain, barely having time to scramble away and block her internal organs before Ibara kicked her. 

"I'm sorry, Kohaku-" Amaryllis apologized, tears streaming down her cheeks as she tried to help Kohaku up and realized Ibara's talons were inches away from ripping them both to shreds. 

Before the air could enter Kohaku's lungs again or Ibara could stab either of them, however, Ibara was knocked over by something-whatever it was, it looked oddly familiar, Kohaku thought, still dazed from the pain. 

Though she had been able to protect herself from serious damage, the sheer force of being kicked by Ibara had knocked the air out of her lungs for a minute and as such, it took her more than a few seconds to realize Ibara was dead and the one responsible was none other than Mozu.

"Holy shit....." 

To say Kohaku's thoughts were all over the place wouldn't even begin to describe her emotional state when she saw the business end of Mozu's weapon covered in blood and brain matter (and more importantly, Mozu himself.) 

"Well, looks like you two have had a rough night." Mozu said after Kohaku threw up on the floor, Amaryllis patting her back to comfort her as she held her up. 

"What the hell-" Kohaku said after wiping her mouth. 

"I mean, I was going to do it sooner or later while Kirisame was distracted but a thank you would be appreciated." Mozu interrupted. 

"What-well, I mean-wait, what did you say?" Kohaku asked, coughing a bit before she was able to steady herself. "Why did you-" 

"Oh, that's right. I suppose I never told you, did I?" he paused for a second, not looking terribly concerned about anything in particular. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that." 

If Kohaku and Amaryllis had been stunned before, they were in complete shock once the last sentence left Mozu's mouth. 

"But why?" Amaryllis, who had finally gathered up the mental strength needed to speak, asked. 

"I never liked the son of a bitch, that's why. I never asked to work for him, and except for the harem, things were better under the old master. I mean, I suppose Ibara's done some stuff for us, but that old geezer forced Kirisame and I to work for him since we were kids and we never even got one fucking day off the entire time." 

For a moment, Kohaku considered asking how Mozu and Kirisame had been forced to work for Ibara, but her common sense told her that could wait. After all, they had killed (or at the very least had intended to kill) the current ruler of Treasure Island, effectively destroying the island nation's government. It was ten billion percent certain that the island's military forces would be after them, probably sooner rather than later. 

Luckily, all three of them reached an identical conclusion and not a moment too soon. 

"Well, I could go on all night bitching about that obnoxious old geezer, but we should probably get out of here now, it's only a matter of time before the rest of his army shows up." Mozu added, his voice not at all reflecting the urgency of their situation. 

"Wait, but how are we gonna-" Kohaku asked, the words dying just as they were spoken when Mozu scooped her and Amaryllis up, preparing to jump down to one of the lower bridges. 

Though naturally she couldn't help but worry about Senku and the others, she knew that at least some of them were in the underground cave where Amaryllis had given her a makeover before the harem selection, and that as long as Senku was with them, nobody would go and do anything really stupid in her (hopefully brief) absence. 

"Don't get it wrong, I'm not upset you two tried to get rid the old geezer off before I got to,-" Mozu started before leaping off the nearest ledge to a lower bridge, ignoring the pair of screams. "I just wanted him dead one way or another, I just didn't expect you two would give it a shot." 

Kohaku's head was spinning by the time they landed on a bridge, Amaryllis offering her some strange medicine to settle her stomach once they were all on their feet again. 

"Anyways, the point is," Mozu started again, ignoring what the two of them were doing. "If by some chance we manage to survive the night, I'll offer you two a place in the harem-if you want it, of course, I don't do things the way that old pedophile did." 

Kohaku would have groaned had she not been waiting for the small tablet Amaryllis gave her to dissolve under her tongue, instead opting to just roll her eyes, Amaryllis remaining surprisingly stoic-faced for someone who had just basically been transported the equivalent of ten stories down in a matter of seconds. 

"But we can discuss that later, right now, if we want to live, which I'm assuming you two do just like I do, our best bet is to head to the western coast of the island-the part near the coast is completely empty-has been for several years now." Mozu added. 

Kohaku and Amaryllis, being much more receptive to his second idea than the first, agreed, the three of them getting the fuck out of dodge (or its stone age equivalent, at least,) as fast as they could. 

Just when the coast (and not just the literal one, as they had managed to get all the way to the beach,) seemed clear, they all stopped a moment, hoping to catch their breath sooner rather than later, a strange light-one that was familiar to Mozu and Amaryllis, flashed off in the distance. 

"Shit, what's that?" Kohaku asked, not bothering to resist when Amaryllis gripped her hand, both the islanders turning to look in the same direction Kohaku was when she noticed the light. 

"Its the petrification weapon-we need to hide-it has a specific range, if we get away in time, we'll be safe-" Amaryllis started, her voice cutting off abruptly when Mozu kicked down the door of an abandoned hut and dragged them both inside. 

Given the possible dangers that could very well spell doom for them, neither of them resisted, all three of them dropping to the ground and staying as quiet as possible when the petrification beam took effect. 

_________

When the light finally faded, the three of them were both surprised and relieved to discover that they were still conscious and still able to move-

"We're alive-oh, thank goodness." Amaryllis said, looking around-luckily there had been no open windows inside the hut (or anyone else inside it, for that matter, as they had been too rushed to have time to check before hiding there.)

"Do you think it's safe to look outside and see what happened?" Kohaku asked. "To see how much of the island was affected?" 

"Well, judging by the distance of the light, it likely only covered the southern half of the island, and we're on the northwestern part of the island, but I could be wrong." Amaryllis replied, wishing she could be of more help. 

"Hm, well, there's only one way to find out-" Mozu said, heading towards the door while Amaryllis, who had noticed a telescope lying on the ground, picked it up as she and Kohaku ventured out with Mozu, not sure what was in store for them or what the consequences would be but having no other choice. 

"Well, it's quiet-I mean,-well, actually it's quieter than before." Kohaku remarked. "That could either be very good or very bad-" her train of thought was abruptly smashed into pieces when she and Mozu heard Amaryllis scream in a blood-curdling voice, the dark-haired girl dropping the telescope, her hands shaking while the telescope fell to the ground. 

"What the hell,-what happened?" Mozu asked while Kohaku grabbed the telescope, noting that, for better or for worse, it hadn't broken to badly so as to no longer be usable when it crashed to the ground. 

"The entire island-everyone else on the island, Amaryllis mumbled, tears streaming down her face for the second time in as many hours. "They've all been petrified-"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I write serious stuff, but that doesn't matter now because the rest of this is just what I specialize in so enjoy, or not, I'm not the boss of you.

Kohaku felt her chest rise and fall as she took another breath, closing her eyes a moment while she searched her short and long term memory for something-well, she couldn't say what, exactly, but it felt super duper important about 15 seconds ago. The stars were really pretty, she thought while Amaryllis threaded a hand through her blonde hair, still a little wet from the ocean water. For some reason, it felt like it took a long time to blink, but Kohaku was just glad to feel so relaxed gazing up at the sky. Even though the sky was a weird color and her fingers felt like they were twitching, she couldn't find anything to complain about for the first time in-well, did it matter? Also just as pleasant was how warm it was despite the cool night breeze, Kohaku was all too glad to note, thanks to being able to lie on her very own portable heater, who also happened to have a perfectly broad, smooth chest; Kohaku resting a hand on Amaryllis's arm while Mozu gripped her waist a little tighter. 

____

"Well, fuck." Kohaku muttered before silently handing the telescope to Mozu and wrapping an arm around Amaryllis, who was still crying. 

Amaryllis, Kohaku discovered, was a sweet, sensitive girl with a kind, empathetic personality. So how, Kohaku wondered, did she managed to stand living on the same island as Mozu for her entire life? Truly, these were the sorts of questions were ten billion percent too complicated even for the priestesses of Ishigami village, who had all remembered the 100 tales and passed them on to their successors throughout the ages. 

"Well, damn, that sucks." Mozu said, chucking the telescope behind him without watching where it hit, causing it to crash into the only window in the hut they hid in, breaking the window instantly upon impact. 

For a moment, the island was completely quiet, but naturally, with Mozu around, it wouldn't last. 

"Looks like it's just us now. Guess we'll have to repopulate the earth-" he paused for a moment when a little bunny hopped by and a falcon swooped in with a loud squawk, carrying the tiny mammal off while Amaryllis wiped her last few tears on a piece of Kohaku's skirt that the blonde girl had ripped off and given to her. 

"But, hey, it's not like we're in any rush, I might as well take a nap first." 

Kohaku was about to yell at Mozu for being, well, Mozu, until she got a look at the expression on Amaryllis's face. 

"He's always like that." the smaller woman replied in a deadpan voice. "Figured you were going to ask. I've known him for years and no, he doesn't have a brain to mouth filter either." 

"Ah, I was just joking." Mozu added. "Besides, I can't have children. No idea why, I just can't." 

Kohaku, whose right eye had begun twitching involuntarily, just gaped at him when he fished out a blow-dart from somewhere on his clothing-probably a hidden pocket-and shot it at a large boar, killing it instantly. 

"Uh, what the-" 

"Oh, this? Midnight snack." Mozu told Kohaku after butching the boar, building a fire, and cooking it. 

Kohaku looked at Amaryllis, who was still wearing the same deadpan expression as before. 

"You don't even have to ask." 

"Ah." 

Still, Kohaku thought, she was kind of hungry.

One better than expected meal (technically snack, as a wild dog stole most of it before any of them could eat more than a few bites, Mozu shouting and cursing as he ran off after the dog,) later, Kohaku and Amaryllis found themselves in a familiar, tedious predicament: boredom. 

"You think Mozu will be back anytime soon?" Kohaku asked Amaryllis while the two of them sat on a log near the fire. 

"Are you kidding? He'd never be gone for too long as long as there are cute girls around. Or not so cute ones, even." Amaryllis paused, an unreadable expression flashing across her face for a second. "Hell, even ugly ones. Don't buy that bullshit he says about having standards, the only standards he has are be 18 or older, have a pulse, and have a pussy." 

Kohaku blinked, twiddling her thumbs while she and Amaryllis listened to the distant sounds of Mozu shouting and hurling all sorts of vulgar obscenities at the dog who stole the majority of their meal. 

"Damn, what I wouldn't give for a change in scenery right now." Kohaku thought, not sure what to say to Amaryllis, who had begun crying again because she had just lost everyone she had ever known except for Mozu. 

______

"Damn, I'm glad we got off the island before Kirisame accidentally petrified everyone on there." Gen told Senku when Senku, Gen, and everyone else who had been a crew member on the Perseus had safely made it to the cave they had been hiding out in. 

"You said it, that island is creepy as fuck." Ginrou said, still shaking a little from leftover anxiety. 

"You say that about everything except girls with big tits." Kinrou grumbled. 

"Okay, didn't ask, don't care, the important thing now is eventually, we have to sneak back on the island and get our hands on the petrification device so we can finally get out of here and save Tsukasa." Senku reminded everyone, coughing in fits when his body suddenly and unmistakably let him know he had overexerted himself. 

"Hey, Senku, you alright?" Gen asked, resting a hand on his back. 

"Don't worry, he always does that when he had to run for more than 15 seconds, that's why I did all the manual labor when it was just the two of us!" Taiju said much louder than necessary, slapping Senku on the back before pumping his fist in the air. "So once Senku can breathe again, we're gonna haul ass back to the island and kick ass and get the device that turns things to stone! Woo!" 

"Taiju, you big oaf.-" Senku coughed again before he could continue. "We need to make a plan first. And in order to make a plan-" Senku coughed again and Yuzuriha handed him a glass of water, gently patting his shoulder when he drank it. 

"Listen, we need to make a plan first." Senku told Taiju after getting hydrated again. 

"Uh, excuse me?" Soyuz asked in a quiet voice, looking around nervously. 

"Huh, what's wrong?" Senku asked. 

"Uh, well,-where are Kohaku and Amaryllis?" 

Senku blinked once, the entire cave so quiet you could hear a pin drop. 

"Alright, change of plans." Senku said, grabbing Taiju's arm. 

"What, I don't even remember what the first plan was!" 

"Don't worry about it, you big oaf, I don't need your short term memory (thank God,) I just need your muscles and your stamina." Senku told him, dragging the much-larger man off by the ear like an unruly child. 

_____

"See, I told you." Amaryllis, who had stopped crying so abruptly that it caught Kohaku off guard, told her when Mozu, who had returned empty-handed except for his halberd, passed out face-down on the ground in sheer exhaustion. "Now help me drag him inside, would you?" 

"What the-"

"If wild animals try to attack us while we sleep, we'll need the extra muscle." Amaryllis helpfully explained. 

"Oh, yeah, makes sense." Kohaku replied, helping Amaryllis drag Mozu inside the hut. 

Once they had boarded up the broken window, Kohaku and Amaryllis plopped Mozu down on the bed, taking the blankets and pillows for themselves and splitting them up among each other. Kohaku laid under one blanket with one of her legs sticking out while Amaryllis wrapped the other blanket around herself like a cocoon, all three of them passing out for the day, the night, and half of the following day. 

When the three of them woke up, they found themselves in the exact same predicament as they had started out in. After a few hours of searching as far as they dared to, they found nothing to eat except a squirrel (at least it was a fat squirrel, Kohaku told herself, reminding herself to always look on the bright side,) and enough water to last for a few days. 

"Well, guess we're really fucked now, aren't we?" Kohaku said while the three of them stared up at the blazing sun, which was about an hour or two off from setting. 

"As much as I hate to admit it, there's no point in denying reality." Amaryllis added, squinting a little as she wiped the sweat off her brow when the sun hit a rock the wrong way, getting in her eye just then. 

Mozu, never one to hesitate to say what was on his mind regardless of how socially acceptable it was, saw the opportunity and leapt on it faster than the kool-aid man breaks down people's walls in shitty commercials. "Well, if we're gonna die, which it looks like we will, we might as well die having sex." 

Amaryllis took a deep breath, reminding herself to inhale, hold the breath, and exhale for the appropriate amount of seconds all the while, while Kohaku turned to give Mozu an annoyed look. 

"Really? That's the best you could come up with?" 

"Hey, you miss all the shots you don't take." Mozu replied. 

"You know what, fine, I'll give you that one, but on one condition-if somehow we make it back to the other side of the island without getting petrified, you're gonna help me look for Senku and the rest of my friends, got it?" Kohaku told him.

"Fine." Mozu begrudgingly accepted her ultimatum, but accepted it nonetheless.

Amaryllis, who was in the middle of her calming breathing exercises, jumped a little when a bird squawked loudly nearby as it abruptly got turned to stone. Kirisame, who had been hunting the three of them down for 2 days straight without sleeping and without consuming anything besides caffeine, had an aim as bad as that of an imperial storm-trooper and the ability to detect where her targets were that was ever worse than that by that point. 

After the three of them unanimously made the decision to hightail it back to the abandoned hut, they decided to search it one more time, motivated by the same sort of attitude that sometimes motivates people to open the fridge multiple times hoping they'll eventually find a snack they like, tearing the whole place apart until they stumbled onto a mysterious something inside a weird box-or, rather, a pile of something, none of them could identify. 

"Woah, what the hell-" Kohaku said, flinching a bit when she felt the weird, thin leaves. "What is this?" 

"Well, at least it's not something gross."Amaryllis said, carefully feeling one of the leaves between her thumb and pointer finger, rolling the leaf between them until it stained her fingers with a slight amount of an oily substance. 

"Don't look at me, I don't know what it is either." Mozu offered not so helpfully, looking on in just as much confusion as Kohaku and Amaryllis. "It kinds of smells a bit weird." he picked some up, looking at it for a moment before putting it back. "Yeah, I definitely would have recognized this if I had seen it before." 

In a not so well calculated attempt to figure out just what the hell they were looking at, Amaryllis suggested they take some of it outside and see if it looked like any of the plants native to the island, taking the entire box outside with them just to be safe. 

"Well, what do you think?" Kohaku asked Amaryllis, who had set the box down to pick up a leaf that looked similar, but turned out to be something else. 

"Well, I don't think it's anything that grows on this island." she replied, a confused look still etched on her face as she examined the leaf she had picked up off the ground, holding one of the strange leaves from the box in her other hand. "I guess someone who lived here before any of us left it here. But why?" 

Mozu shrugged while Kohaku stood next to Amaryllis, leaning over her shoulder to look at what she was holding. A dumb thought passed through his mind, but even for him, it was too ridiculous, so he ignored the urge to see if there was a way he could smoke it. Some things were better not messed with, after all, even he had to admit that sometimes, so he planned to ignore them until they were done looking at the weird plant until he caught a glimpse of something bright in the corner of his eyes and smelled something weird just as quickly. 

"Holy shit why is it burning?!" Kohaku said without bothering to hide her sudden shock and confusion. 

"What the-" Mozu turned to see what was happening when Amaryllis hid behind Kohaku, and yet suddenly, he had no urge to move, the world suddenly tilting on its axis and a strange, fuzzy feeling catching him completely by surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever wondered what would happen if two women and a man got stuck on an island all by themselves and accidentally got high? Well, if you feel enough of an impulse to continue reading, you'll find out.

Treasure Island, a small island nation to the south of Japan, had once been a bustling hub of activity, with a small but productive society that had survived several millennia. Though that time had passed, that wasn't to say nothing was happening there anymore. 

"Haha, it's cold!" Kohaku laughed when Amaryllis splashed her with some water, laughing as she splashed her back. 

"Haha, hey, watch out, don't splash that much! You'll ruin my makeup!" Amaryllis laughed in a high, girlish voice, raising her arms to block her face from the splash of salty ocean water. 

Kohaku laughed a little, splashing more water on her friend, but this time it hit her dress, or what was left of it at least, causing the other girl to shrink back a little when the cold water hit her, but the smile on her face stayed there, both of them feeling not even the slightest urge to bother worrying about anything. For some reason, it felt really hot earlier, so Kohaku and Amaryllis both stripped down to their underwear and Mozu, who was lying on the beach just then, took off everything besides his pants. Since the beach was right there, Kohaku and Amaryllis ran right to the edge of the water, running along the beach without a care in the world. If they ended up splashing each other until what was left of their clothes got wet enough to see through, well, Mozu didn't complain, enjoying the view a lot more than he usually did when he visited the island's coast for whatever reason. 

"Ah, watch out, it's gonna fall off!" Amaryllis playfully scolded Kohaku when the blonde girl tried to grab a crab that had attached itself to the other girl's headdress and accidentally jostled her headdress in the process. 

"Hey, get off me, if you wanna go somewhere, I'm not giving you a free ride!" Kohaku told the crab, yanking it off her when it grabbed onto her finger and set it in the ocean, watching it waddle away until it disappeared. 

No sooner than Kohaku decided to get up again did Amaryllis splash her again, getting her hair wet this time. 

"Hey, you think that's funny?" Kohaku told her, the joking tone in her voice indicating that she wasn't actually upset at all, giving the other girl a playful nudge before splashing her again, Amaryllis returning both favors in kind until they both started laughing uncontrollably, accidentally falling over when Kohaku sprinted away for a moment and Amaryllis tried to chase her, both of them suddenly noticing that the sun was setting when they found themselves lying on the soft, sandy beach several feet away from the edge of the water. 

"You know what would be funny?" Amaryllis questioned, gazing up at the stars with a curious look in her eyes while Kohaku lied next to her. 

"Oh, I don't know, what?" Mozu, who was right next to her now-Amaryllis and Kohaku didn't know or care how-asked, threading his hand through Amaryllis's hair, though it was just as likely he didn't really care about the answer either way. 

"Hey, what's that up there?" Kohaku, who had been finding it more difficult than usual to focus on anything for more than 10 seconds at a time, asked when she saw a weird object flying in the sky. 

"Maybe it's aliens." 

Kohaku didn't remember who said it, but since for some reason, everything was about ten billion times more funny than usual, chuckled a little. 

"Haha, I don't know, maybe it is aliens. I bet aliens look really weird." Kohaku said, noticing that despite the sun setting and there being less light, her eyes had no trouble adjusting to the darkness-in fact, the slight headache she had before was starting to go away, now that she thought of it, grabbing Mozu's hand in her own when she felt it resting on her thigh, squeezing a little. 

It was really warm, and it felt pretty nice even if it was really hot out for some reason. The sunset was so pretty, too, she thought, the sky seeming much more colorful than it usually was. 

"Well, I hope they're friendly." Amaryllis said. "There are too many jerks in the world already, we don't need any more rude people." she continued, laughing a little when Mozu kissed her face, curling up closer to her and Kohaku. 

"I don't think they'll wanna stick around, it's just us and a bunch of statues now." Kohaku mused, feeling a complete and overwhelming sense of self-confidence in her own intuition. 

"Well, if they want to visit, they can wait." Mozu added, smirking when Kohaku shrieked in a small, surprised voice, laughing a little when Mozu kissed her, resting his hand on Amaryllis's waist while holding both girls close to him. "It's not like we need any more company right now." 

While their conversation broke up into short little bits of nothing important as short, playful kisses were exchanged and hands began wandering and Kohaku and Amaryllis soon found themselves lying on either side of Mozu, their heads resting on his chest while Mozu lied flat on his back, all three of them gazing at the stars that now dotted the night sky. 

In a few moment's time, Kohaku found herself staring up at the sky, her cheek pressed on Mozu's chest while he lazily weaved a hand through her hair, her hand resting on his stomach. Even though the sky still seemed like it was a weird color compared to what it usually looked like and her fingers felt kind of twitchy, she didn't complain when Mozu's hand dipped down to her waist, squeezing it a little while Amaryllis reached a hand over to run it through her hair, feeling the thick blonde strands, still a little wet from the ocean water, through her small hand slowly. Besides, weird color or not, the sky was still really pretty, which was nice because it felt like it took a long time to blink. And even with the cool night breeze, it was still pleasantly warm (though Kohaku had already forgotten that it felt a bit too hot as little as an hour before,) and even despite suddenly wondering what the thing she saw in the sky was a few seconds ago (or so she thought, no longer able to tell the difference between seconds and minutes,) Kohaku felt like there was nothing to worry about, and it felt nice to be able to relax for a change. 

______

"Hey, Senku, you want some dressing?" Taiju asked Senku, whose confused expression quickly turned to aggravation when he realized his friend was trying to pull his hair off his head because he thought he was making a salad and he thought Senku's hair was a head of lettuce. "I wish we had forks, but whatever, it'll taste just as good-" 

"Taiju, you big fat oaf, that's not lettuce, that's my hair, let go!" Senku screamed when Taiju pulled on a chunk of his hair; Senku doing his best to push the bigger man off him, poking his eyes when he realized pushing him would get him nowhere. 

"Aaaaaaaaugh!!!!!" Taiju fell over, covering his eyes while he howled in pain. 

Senku huffed, frantically trying to fix his hair even though nobody else was on the island to see them except maybe Kirisame, but since they were looking for her and she was probably trying to hide from them, there was no logical reason she would have seen them, but for some reason, Senku had a harder time figuring out stuff like that than usual. Must have been the hot, humid climate making him feel weird, Senku thought. 

Things were definitely weirder than they were last time he was on the island, Senku thought, even if that had only been a day and a half ago. 

"Ugh, my head...." Senku thought, annoyed at the dull, throbbing pain and the fact that he had the distinct feeling that his eyes were dilated for some unnatural reason. Still, the show must go on, he told himself, so ignoring his discomfort, he whacked Taiju upside the head, knowing he didn't have the strength to actually hurt him, scolding his friend for slacking off on the job. 

The job, finding Kohaku and Amaryllis and reviving them, was straightforward enough, but why, then, Senku wondered, did it feel like they had been wandering around the damn island trying to find them for either a week and a half or 57 years-counting was much harder now than it had been before, he thought. Damn it all to hell. He was a scientist, and he wasn't about to give up just because looking at sources of light hurt his bloodshot eyes a little and he felt like it was hard to focus on anything for some reason, so with a not insignificant amount of yelling, he convinced Taiju to get up off his ass and continue helping him look for their friends. 

"Hey, Senku, what was that?" Taiju asked when they heard something fall to the ground. 

"Eh, probably nothing important, remember, we need to stay focused-I don't remember if we passed by this hut or not, but we need to find Kohaku and Amaryllis as soon as possible-preferably before we get old and decrepit and can't walk anymore-" Senku said, his voice slurring a little. 

"But what if it was aliens?!" Taiju yelled at the top of his lungs, his eyes darting around like an owl who just saw a nice juicy rat (or something.) 

Senku rubbed his head, wishing Taiju's voice would stop vibrating every time he opened his mouth. "I told you, there's no such thing as aliens. Besides, I sent out a drone yesterday to scan the island for any signs of life, so at least if we can't find Kohaku and Amaryllis right away, we might be able to find out where Kirisame is and get the petrification device from her." 

Taiju stared at Senku, blinking a little too much because his eyes felt really dry suddenly for some reason. "So...what you're saying is-no, wait, I got it-" 

Senku noticed it felt weird when he blinked, but ignored it, hoping the next words out of Taiju's mouth wouldn't be too stupid. 

"Kirisame's an alien, isn't she?!" Taiju yelled, pumping his fist triumphantly in the air like he was the next Sherlock Holmes. "I knew there was a reason she has twelve boobs!" 

Senku clenched his jaw so hard, biting down on his lower lip in the process while he fought the urge to scream. "No, Taiju, Kirisame is not an alien and she doesn't have twelve boobs you big oaf!" 

Unable to deal with the metric fuck-ton of stupidity anymore, Senku grabbed Taiju's arm, dragging the bigger man along as best as he could when Taiju crashed to the ground without warning for no discernible reason, though he was still conscious. 

"Ugh. You. Better. Get...." Senku huffed, struggling to breathe as he tried to pull his friend along behind him. "Off. Your. Ass...." Senku groaned in pain as he struggled to move. ""And. Help. Me. Find. Kohaku. And-" 

Just as Senku collapsed from over-exertion, moaning in agony as pain shot through his body, he looked up, Kirisame's eyes meeting his as they both lied on the ground in too much pain or too exhausted to do anything more than raise their heads to look at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've been waiting for the weird porn, well, you're in luck. To the rest of you, I have only this to say: tags exist and if you can read this, you can read tags. Either way, make the most of the time you spend on this website by reading whatever you want to read.

Kohaku didn't remember what happened between gazing at the stars that dotted the night sky and ending up on a bed that looked suspiciously familiar with Amaryllis and Mozu. What she did pick up on though, was that while it was still dark outside, somehow the three of them made it from the beach inside the small but oddly cozy little hut. They could stand to have a little more light, Kohaku thought, but she wasn't too concerned about it, she thought, she and her new friend feeling Mozu's abs and biceps. Kohaku wasn't sure why they were the only people she remembered seeing in her recent memory, but she supposed it if was important, she would have remembered why. 

While Kohaku was still trailing her hand down Mozu's abs in an absentminded manner, Amaryllis suddenly looked down for a moment, blushing. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kohaku, whose head still felt kind of fuzzy, asked her. 

Amaryllis's eyes widened, her face turning a little more red when Mozu, who realized before she did what she was looking at, smirked at her. 

"Oh, nothing, I just-" the other girl's voice trailed off when she couldn't fight off her shyness anymore, too reluctant to speak what was on her mind. Still, though, she couldn't help but admit Mozu was quite handsome, with a fit, muscular body and soft, thick brown hair almost the same color as her own, her hands rubbing one of his biceps. He was really strong, she thought, her face heating up when he gave her a wicked grin, clearly happy with the attention he was getting. 

"Hm, you two want to get a closer look?" Mozu asked in a tone of voice that made them both feel funny inside.

It wasn't until Amaryllis covered her face with her hands did Kohaku realize what he meant-it was really hard to focus on stuff lately, she thought, but didn't know why. When she got to see what he was talking about, though, it only made the warm feeling coiling deep insider her core that much stronger. 

"Oh, wow-" Amaryllis mumbled so softly that Kohaku almost didn't hear anything, but Mozu, despite not being any more with it then they were, laughed softly, rubbing the other girl's bottom lip with his thumb. 

"Come on now, there's no need to be shy, I could tell you were curious, after all." Mozu held the other girl close to him with one arm, wrapping his other arm around Kohaku. "You like what you see?" 

"Do you really have to ask?" Kohaku said, seeing no reason to hide how she felt, while Amaryllis was a bit more shy. 

"Don't give me that look, I'm not gonna bite-" Mozu added in a playful tone when he turned to Amaryllis. 

"Don't be like that, I can't help that I'm shy." Amaryllis pouted. 

Kohaku laughed a little, maybe just because everything seemed way more funny then usual lately, but gave her friend a playful shove anyways, the both of them bursting into giggles when Mozu gave Amaryllis a quick peck on the cheek before turning to face both of them. 

"Well, if you don't want to say anything, you can put your mouth to a different use." Mozu added with a familiar look in his eyes. "I wouldn't mind if both of you did, actually." 

The grin Mozu gave Kohaku as the last few words left his mouth was almost a little too much to handle, and the way he gently stroked the side of her face was even worse in the best way possible. There was nothing to worry about, Kohaku told herself in complete confidence when Mozu knelt in front of them, running his hand through her hair while whispering something to Amaryllis that made her blush even harder. 

"Come on, Amaryllis, it's okay. Besides, I've always been kinda curious about this..." Kohaku encouraged her, and somehow, with a little bit of fumbling around, they both found themselves kneeling side by side while they sucked his cock. It wasn't quite as awkward as either of them anticipated, thankfully, given how well-endowed he was. 

In fact, not only did it not feel uncomfortable in the slightest, it made that nice warm feeling insider her that much more noticeable, Kohaku thought, Amaryllis feeling much the same way. For a moment, their lips just barely brushed together, which didn't hurt at all. 

Mozu, not wanting to end the fun too early, had them stop after a few minutes, and Kohaku, resting her hand on Amaryllis's shoulder when Mozu caressed her thigh. Both of them were lying down on the bed side by side while Mozu eyed them with a curious look that made Kohaku all too aware of how wet she was-aside from some careless groping and fumbling around, they hadn't really "prepared," so to speak, for anything, but by now, it hardly mattered, she thought, all but unable to suppress an excited, girly, shriek when he bent down to kiss her, finding herself all too willing to wrap her arm around him while Amaryllis laced one of her hands with Kohaku's free hand when Mozu pressed his fingers inside her, leaving her more than ready for what was to come when he broke the kiss with Kohaku. 

Kohaku wasn't really sure what to do or say, if anything, but found that it didn't really bother her all that much when Mozu started doing to her what he did to Amaryllis, fingering her while he was fucking Amaryllis. While still holding her friend's hand, Kohaku let her other hand fall to the side for a moment before gripping one of Mozu's biceps. Though she didn't feel the urge to cry out or do anything else that would take a lot of energy, Kohaku moaned in a small, soft voice, not much louder than Amaryllis, who was just as quiet and soft-spoken in bed as she was the rest of the time. 

Though it felt perfectly wonderful to have Mozu do whatever he was doing with his fingers to her, Kohaku found no reason to complain when Mozu suggested in his usual blunt, direct manner that she climb on top of Amaryllis-they had already been lying next to each other, so why not, Kohaku thought, finding herself taken by surprise in the best way possible when Mozu started fucking her next, gripping her waist and whispering some perfectly nasty, vulgar encouragement in her ear when she and Amaryllis started kissing each other, not that she needed it, per se, but it certainly didn't hurt. 

With each well-timed thrust from Mozu, Kohaku's thoughts grew hazier and more unfocused, and her attention span had already stopped functioning a while back, so it was hard to remember exactly what happened but somewhere along the way, Kohaku ended up where Amaryllis had been, Amaryllis now lying on top of her the same way Kohaku had been moments ago, Mozu fucking her just as hard as before, all three of them letting their hands wander wherever they wanted, with Mozu settling on grasping Amaryllis's waist and fingering her while he held Kohaku down with one arm more effortlessly than seemed possible considering how hard he was-and had been for several minutes with only a few brief seconds of interruption-fucking her. 

When at last, everything melted together in an indistinct hot mess of something way too good for useless stuff like words to describe, the heat sparking inside Kohaku transforming into a flash of stars behind her eyes, the three of them curled up next to each other; Kohaku resting her head on Mozu's chest on one side while Amaryllis did the same on the other side, the three of them exchanging a few short kisses with what little energy they had left. Even though there were still some blanks in Kohaku's memory, she resolved to let that worry be handled by her future self, refusing to waste energy feeling bad at the time when she was still so warm and comfortable. 

_______

"Hey, guys, is that it?!" Taiju hollered at the top of his lungs to an exasperated Senku and an annoyed Kirisame. 

When Senku found the poor woman lying face-down in the dirt just like he had been, the two of them, influenced by things-well, a thing, at least, neither of them could even begin to describe, revealed their top-secret plans to each other, their short but enlightening conversation ending with Kirisame apologizing to Senku and offering to help him and Taiju look for Kohaku and Amaryllis.

"No, you dumb-ass, we just went by this patch of trees an hour ago!" Senku moaned in sheer aggravation before Kirisame chimed in. 

"Actually, that looks like it. I've lived here my whole life and that's the only hut around this part of the island, if they're still on this island, they'll have to be in there." Kirisame told them.

"Oh, thanks-" Senku replied, his words dying the moment he spoke them when Taiju let out a terrifyingly loud yell, rushing the door of the hut and kicking it down, at which point he promptly passed out cold and dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes that fell off a truck going 50 miles above the speed limit on a busy highway.

When Senku and Kirisame saw what-or rather, who,-was on the other side of the door, they each blinked exactly once before turning to walk away like nothing had happened.

"What the fuck-" Kohaku choked out while Amaryllis shrieked in fear and embarrassment, leaping off the bed to grab her clothes. "Goddammit, you'd think people would fucking knock, dammit all!" Kohaku yelled while Mozu was laughing his ass off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
